Lost Innocence and Virginity
by cissichan
Summary: A compilation of M rated oneshots containing strong sexual content. Open for suggestions/requests.
1. Lost Innocence and Virginity

Riven was approaching the southern camp, preparing to enter into enemy territory. Her role as the jungler was, so far, met with very little resistance. This strengthened her confidence, and she felt certain that she'd be able to sneak in amongst the enemy's jungle unchallenged. The rest of her team were doing well, as there had yet to be any real conflict upon the rift. Thus, she felt very little stopping her from invading. Rengar, the enemy's jungler, had not been seen yet, but she had no doubt about her own ability. Should she be forced to, she would certainly be able to handle herself in the face of that fearsome hunter. As long as she wasn't caught off guard.

The thick trees shaded the sun, casting a wide shadow across the clearing ahead. A few rays of sunlight seeped through, piercing the silence. Riven moved forward with caution, making sure to stay light on the foot and not give away her position. Walking straight into an open area like this might be a mistake, but if she could only make her way past it the risk would be worth it. Considering the strategic advantage she would have if her counter attack should succeed, there was nothing holding her back. Ever so carefully, she stepped forward, tightening the grip around her hilt as she readied her blade. The silence was eerie, not even the local wildlife gave away any sound. _A bad sign._ She thought. _The hunter must be near._ Hopefully though, he hadn't noticed her just yet.

However, just as Riven was about to step into the comforting shadows of the jungle, a rustling sound broke the silence. She turned around with a swift motion, assuming a defensive position as she tried to locate the source of the disturbance. Little did she know her fate had already been sealed, for not a full second later, she felt her legs being forced together as one of Rengar's bolas wrapped tightly around her ankles. Another bola came flying as well, embracing her upper body as it locked her arms in place against her hips, causing her to drop her weapon.

- "Hng!?" Riven fell helplessly to the ground with a thud, sending a small cloud of dust whirling around her. Even though she had yet to see Rengar himself, she knew well enough that she had been caught in his trap. She cursed her own recklessness as she struggled to get up, but before she could even rise to her knees she felt a strong grip around her neck.

- "Well, what have we here?" Rengar growled as he came out of his camouflage. His grip tightened as he lifted Riven with ease, only to slam her into a nearby tree. Riven remained silent, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her admit defeat. Rengar simply chuckled, amused by the pointless defiance of his newly won trophy. He met her silence with that of his own, as his eye traced her body. There was no denying the unrefined beauty and strength that Riven possessed, and Rengar was certainly one to appreciate such traits. The female exile was truly worthy of his attention, which was exactly what he was going to give her. Whether she wanted it or not.

- "Ghn... Release me, beast!" Riven commanded as she squirmed under the hold of the bolas, attempting to free herself of this predicament. She felt the filthy gaze of Rengar pierce through her clothing and spy upon her very flesh, the hunger was clear to see in his eye.

- "Release you?" Rengar replied. "You are mine now, whelp. You shall not be released." Any lesser man or woman would easily have been broken at this point, but Riven refused to give in to fear. Whatever Rengar was going to expose her to, she would not let herself fall. No kind of imprisonment could hold her forever.

Suddenly, Rengar released his grip of Riven's throat, allowing her to stand on her own feet as she leaned against the tree. Her limbs were still bound, giving her no way of escaping, but she was mindful of her surroundings, hoping that an opportunity would present itself. Her thoughts were promptly interrupted though, as she felt Rengar's strong paw upon her head as he forced her onto her knees. She had no idea that kind of twisted game the beast was playing, but she was given a fairly good idea as she noticed that the armor around his waist had been removed. From her current position, Riven was facing the fur-clad nether regions of the mighty hunter, and the majestic member he was equipped with. A sight that struck her with both terror and frustration, as she had no intention of being used as a tool of pleasure.

- "W-what the hell do you th-" Riven protested, but wasn't given enough time to finish her sentence before Rengar pushed her head towards his genitals. A strong blush spread upon Riven's cheeks as she felt increasingly angry as well as a bit embarrassed, but before she could express her discontent, she felt the sharp chill of a blade against her neck.

- "If you value your life, you will do as you are told, whelp." Rengar's voice was cold and void of any compassion, expressing clearly how serious he was in his threat. Riven knew better than to throw her life away over such a petty matter, as she would rather live to fight another day. Thus, she decided to comply with the wretched beast's order. Her lips slowly parted, making way for her tongue as she exhaled, planting her warm breath upon the fur covering Rengar's member. She moved closer, carefully pressing the tip of her tongue against his shaft, feeling the soft texture as she gave it a lick. Immediately, she felt it moving. Blood had already begun to fill the entirety of his cock, causing it to grow and expose itself even more underneath the pale fur. Riven flinched for a second, bracing herself for the act she was to perform next. She tried her best not to hate herself for it, as it was necessary in order to save her own life.

Riven took a deep breath before leaning in towards Rengar, parting her lips once again as she wrapped them around the tip of the beast's cock. Her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft, covering it in her saliva as she began to slowly move her head back and forth. Rengar's paw remained upon her head, guiding her and applying pressure where he thought it needed. All to grant him as much pleasure as he could possibly get from his new trophy. Riven closed her eyes, trying to prevent her tears from escaping as she was forced to suck the majestic cock of this dreadful beast.

Eventually, Rengar's grip tightened as he pulled Riven's hair, moving her away from his genitals. His entire member was dripping with saliva, and as hard as it was ever going to be. Riven took a moment to catch her breath, lowering her head as she tried to think of a way to escape. She was cruelly reminded of her situation though as she felt Rengar tug the bola around her torso, forcing her onto the ground with a powerful pull. Riven fell face first into the dirt, staining her attire and insulting her strength even further. She could do nothing to prevent the treatment at this point though. All she could do was try to endure.

Suddenly, she felt Rengar's paws upon her hips, his claws digging into the rough fabric of her skirt. Frustration set in once again, as she could do nothing to prevent the filthy beast from having him way with her. But as she felt him pulling up her skirt and exposing her underwear, frustration turned into shame. A strong blush spread across Riven's face as she turned around, gazing upon Rengar from over her shoulder.

- "D-don't! Please, don't!" She pleaded. Granting him oral pleasure was one thing, but having her body robbed of its innocence and used as a mere toy was more than she could stand for. Rengar dismissed her plea though, paying it no heed as his grip tightened around her hips. He then raised her lower body, positioning her rear in alignment with his still erect member. By now, Riven began to struggle once more, attempting to break free from the bolas that held her arms and legs together. But they would not release her. She could do nothing but watch as Rengar hooked his one claw underneath the edge of her panties, only to tear it to pieces with one swift motion, leaving a shallow scar upon her hip.

- "Gh-ah!" Riven let out a cry of pain as Rengar so brutally removed the only thing keeping him from entering her. She felt the cold air sweep by, brushing past her exposed entrance and sending a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes as she was no longer able to look upon the one who was about to take her purity. But she still felt him as he moved closer, the heat emanating from his genitals stroked her fair skin. Riven's legs were still bound together, giving her no way of spreading them in order to ease the intrusion of Rengar's penetration. But that didn't stop the beast as he pushed the tip of his cock against the soft folds of her brightly pink pussy.

- "Ngh-aaah!" Riven cried out again as she felt Rengar's manhood against her entrance. It was still dripping with her own saliva, granting it a slightly easier access as he thrust himself against her, forcing her to take his entire size all at once. Riven's pussy stretched to its limits in order to fully accept the grandness of Rengar's member, her insides wrapping perfectly around the beast's mighty cock as it enjoyed the warmth of her most private area.

- "N-no! D-don't!" Riven cried out, tears of pain and humiliation rolling down her blushing cheeks. But Rengar had every intention of seeing this through to the end. His claws dug deep into the sides of her rear as he retracted his hips, allowing his cock to slip out of her, inch by inch, until only its tip remained inside of her. Then, he thrust himself against her, slamming his hips into her rear as his cock forced its way back into her tight pussy, filling her with his majestic pride once more.

- "Ngh-ah! H-haaah! A-ah!" Riven let out sharp moans with each thrust, her face rubbing against the ground in pace with the forceful act. Rengar growled under his breath, enjoying Riven's body completely as he continued to fuck her. The tight folds of her pussy caused just the right amount of friction, granting pleasure unlike anything the hunter had ever experienced before.

Eventually, Rengar increased the pace of his thrusts, forcing himself onto Riven with even more strength. At this point, Riven had been enduring enough of the dreadful treatment to actually feel some pleasure in it. She still resented Rengar for doing this to her, and she would never forgive him for it, but she still could not deny the fact that she felt a very peculiar sensation between her legs. A tingling feeling, curious but not at all unpleasant, grew inside of her and began to spread through her entire body. A comfortable warmth embraced her and, for a split second, Rengar's forceful thrusts didn't seem that painful. In fact, it felt good. _W-what is this?_ Riven thought. _He's raping me, but... why am I feeling so... good?_ The thought itself was mortifying, as she would never admit to actually enjoying such a despicable act. But then again, she couldn't deny what she was feeling. And her body was clearly expressing the lust that was growing inside of her, as her pussy was almost dripping wet at this point.

- "Uhn-ah... A-aaah... Nhg-ah..." Riven's moans were gradually changing from painful to blissful, and with it her cheeks blushed even more. She refused to admit that she was enjoying the treatment, not to herself nor to her assailant, but she wasn't about to keep her pleasure bottled up either. Her nipples were stiff with arousal, poking against the cloth wrapped around her torso and begging to be touched. Riven had no way of reaching them as her arms were still bound, but she could get the same experience by pushing her breasts against the ground and let her nipples grind against the rough surface with the soft fabric in between. Rengar's thrusts only intensified the feeling, granting Riven an incredible amount of pleasure as she continued to secretly enjoy the forceful sex she was being given.

Eventually, another tingling sensation began to grow in between Riven's legs, spreading through her entire body as she felt increasingly hot. Having never been experiencing anything like it before, she didn't quite know what to expect. But the pleasure she got from Rengar's manhood was impossible to ignore nor deny at this point. Rengar himself was also experiencing a level of pleasure stronger than ever before, and he expressed it clearly as his claws dug even deeper into Riven's rear.

- "Hng-raaah! Now, take it all, whelp!" Rengar suddenly exclaimed, thrusting his cock as far into Riven's soft pussy as he was able. Riven gasped as she felt the tip of Rengar's cock poke at her cervix, then let out a loud and sharp moan as she felt his cock twitch.

- "Unnngh-AAAH!" Riven cried out one last time as she felt Rengar's cock throb inside of her and release its seed. The sensation of having her pussy fill to the brim with the mighty beast's hot semen was more than she could handle, as the pleasure built up to a level she was unable to contain. Riven's body trembled as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks, followed by her own orgasm. She kept grinding her breasts against the ground as she pressed her legs together, forcing the folds of her pussy to embrace the shape of Rengar's mighty cock as it shot wave after wave of its fluids into her.

Before long, Rengar released his grip of Riven's rear, followed by him moving away from her, finally disconnecting their genitals. The dreadful beast's semen was mixed with Riven's own cum, and the juices slowly seeped out of her tight entrance as it ran down the insides of her thighs before dripping down on the ground. Riven finally let out a sigh of relief, not only because she was granted orgasm, but because the vile act itself was at last over. Right now though, she was unable to feel any hate towards the one who had forced himself upon her. All she could feel was the shivering sensation of the incredible pleasure she had been made to experience. Slowly, she fell to the side, panting, as the combined fluids kept running out from between her legs and staining the ground. She still couldn't bear to look upon Rengar, as part of her still resented him for this. And if she was ever given the chance, she would end his life without hesitation.

Rengar, having completed his task and completely incapacitated Riven, simply left the scene. Her team would find her eventually, and by then, they would be enemies once again. But perhaps they would have similar encounters in the future. The jungle is, after all, a vast and unforgiving place.


	2. Primal Evolution

Nidalee, being ever the huntress, was effectively leaping between the northern part of the rift and the middle, assisting her fellow champion whenever she could. But her presence didn't go unnoticed, as the enemy Viktor had his eyes set on her each and every time she showed up. He could easily handle the disadvantage, as he had no trouble avoiding an unfair fight. But the mere thought of the female shapeshifter interfering with his plans was growing more and more frustrating. Especially since she was, in his eyes, an inferior being. Primitive and far beneath him in terms of evolution. Surely, he'd be able to subdue and tame her if he'd only be given a fair chance. But perhaps that chance would have to be taken by force.

With Nidalee leaving the middle lane to return to the northern, Viktor set his new plan into motion. He left his own lane to whatever fate it might face, as he snuck into the jungle with the intention of hunting down the infernal half-beast and punishing her for her arrogance. The jungle was, naturally, an environment that worked in sync with Nidalee herself, almost like a living organism that watched her back and fought with her in times of need. But that was all trivial and foolish to Viktor, as he paved his own path amongst the thick trees. No amount of vegetation could hold him back. Nidalee was, of course, aware of the machine's arrival before he was even half way there, and she decided to meet him in the midst of the thicket to give herself an edge in battle. Thus, she moved swiftly through the shadows of the jungle, closing in on her prey as she readied her spear. Viktor had already been notified on the huntress' location though, as his drone was ever watchful of their surroundings, constantly feeding information to its master. And when Nidalee's spear came flying, Viktor activated his barrier, leaving his armor unscathed by the attempted sneak attack. This didn't break Nidalee's spirit though, as she quickly changed into her cougar form and leapt towards the machine. Viktor was, once again, one step ahead of her though, as his gravity field was already deployed, catching the half-beast in the middle of her pounce. She had clearly been underestimating her opponent, but she was far from defeated, as she struggled to free herself of her imprisonment. The gravity field held her in place though, and Viktor slowly walked up to his catch, watching her in silence as he inspected every inch of her curious body. Her ability to change shape was quite interesting, but in the end an insufficient technique against his superior technology. Given no other choice, Nidalee finally returned to her human form.

- "Hng! Release me and fight, you undignified piece of junk!" She growled. The shame of being caught like this was beginning to get to her, and one could clearly feel the strength of her will and how much she wanted to show her worth in battle. Viktor knew better however, as he had technology on his side. A world completely unknown to the primal huntress.

- "You are a nuisance." Viktor replied, his voice as cold and empty as one would expect from a machine. "Inferior and fragile. You need to learn your place in this world." With those words, Viktor walked into the gravity field, moving closer to Nidalee with ease as his robotic body was unaffected by the field. By now, fear struck the half-beast, as she was unable to defend herself. She could not move on her own, leaving her at the complete mercy of the ruthless machine. All she could do was hope for a swift and painless end.

- "You _will_ learn your place. By force, if necessary." Viktor added as he placed his one hand upon her back, then pushed her towards the ground, slamming her face first into the dirt. The gravity field still held her in place, but Viktor was free to toy with her body in whatever way he wanted. A fact that was all too apparent by now, as Nidalee struggled to heal her bruises.

- "Y-you monster...! What twisted game are you playing?!" By now, her fear was significantly increased, and she was no longer able to hide it. But being a captive was the exact opposite of the freedom she had grown to love, and she would never stop fighting to avoid such a pitiful life. Viktor remained indifferent though, as he kept watching the young half-beast in silence. She was certainly a fine specimen in her human form. Fair skin, elegant shapes, gorgeous hair and a glow about her that was indescribable, even to him. The small part of his mind that was still human found her beauty difficult to resist, and simply dismissing her and destroying her body would be an obvious waste. _No. She could serve another purpose before then._ He thought to himself as he kneeled next to her.

- "What are you...!? H-hah!?" Nidalee gasped as she felt Viktor's cold hand against her leg. It slowly moved further up, pushing her loincloth to the side as he felt the soft texture of her rear with his rough fingers. Nidalee, fearing what the machine would do next should she aggravate him further, decided to keep quiet. But as she felt both of Viktor's hands grip her hips, she realized that it was already too late. Whatever vile plan Viktor had in mind, it was going to happen. And she could do nothing but try her best to endure it.

- "C-curse you..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, preventing the tears of fear and humiliation from escaping. Viktor didn't let any of it slow him down though, as he raised Nidalee's lower body, aligning it in a very suggestive position. The gravity field still kept her in place, leaving her at the mercy of her assailant as he spread her legs. Much to his surprise, he found that Nidalee wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. But perhaps that much was to be expected, as she was, in many ways, more beast than human. The thin piece of cloth the wore provided enough protection after all, but it was easily pushed aside as her genitals were revealed.

Nidalee gasped as she felt Viktor's hands grip her rear. If there had ever been any doubts as to what his plan was, they were now completely gone. _H-he's going to..._ She couldn't bear to finish the thought as it was far too horrible for her to even comprehend. But even so, she was unable to take her mind off of it as she felt something cold and smooth poke at her entrance.

- "H-aaah?!" Nidalee let out a sharp moan as she felt the soft folds of her brightly pink pussy spread apart, opening up and granting entrance to the steel-clad member that Viktor was equipped with. Plenty of parts from his former body had been replaced with machinery in order to make him a more effective and superior being, and his reproductive organs were no exception.

- "P-please... D-don't..." Nidalee pleaded as she tried to fight the tears of pain building up from having her private area so forcefully invaded. But Viktor showed no sign of remorse or regret as he moved his hips forward, pushing the rest of his cock deep into her, filling her completely with his technological pride.

- "Nnng-aaah!" Nidalee screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would come to her aid. But their location had been planned out in advance by Viktor, as they were too far away for any of her team mates to hear. The huntress quickly realized as much too, and finally gave in to the helplessness of the situation.

Viktor immediately continued with the next step in his plan, and adapted a steady pace of thrusting motions as he began to fuck Nidalee mercilessly. Brutally robbing her of her innocence and spirit as his cock forced its way into her pussy repeatedly. Nidalee let out weak squeals of pain each time the mechanical member pierced its way into her, feeling her body weaken each time his majestic manhood struck her. She was such a tight fit, but her pussy wrapped perfectly around the smooth surface of Viktor's cock, granting a great amount of friction and pleasure to the vicious machine.

- "Nghah... Mnh... P-please... S-stop..." She groaned, praying that the treatment would end soon. But Viktor only intensified his movements, increasing the strength and pace of his thrusts. Clearly, some part of him was still able to experience pleasure, as he seemed to grow more and more aroused. His hands even began to grope and fondle Nidalee's rear, squeezing it and touching it in ways that certainly seemed to insinuate sexual interest. Nidalee moaned with discomfort, trying to struggle free from the hold of the gravity field. But she was still unable to move.

Eventually, Viktor's hands moved further along her body, sliding in underneath her chest and grasping her breasts. Nidalee gasped as she felt his cold touch underneath her simple clothing, his rough palms fondling her nipples with both passion and might. But something else caught her attention as well. She could feel Viktor's cock moving inside of her, its smooth exterior expanding. It almost felt as if the entire member was preparing for something.

- "N-no...! D-don't...!" She cried out. "D-don't cum... inside...!" But as much as she would rather have prevented it, she was left with no choice. And a mere moment later, she felt Viktor's grip increase, taking a firm hold of her breasts as he applied a final, powerful thrust that sent his entire member all the way into her pussy. She could feel the tip of his cock against her cervix, preparing for the final stage of his vile plan as she felt it twitch.

- "Ngh-n-nooo...! Nh-YAAAH!" Nidalee moaned louder than ever before as she felt Viktor's cock pump waves upon waves of artificial seed into her, filling her to the brim with its warm fluids. Nidalee trembled as she felt the last part of her innocence being taken away, only to be replaced with shame and defeat, leaving her in no condition to fight or even stand on her own. Viktor, having already taken these effects into consideration, finally moved away from the poor half-beast, disconnecting their genitals in the process. He had no further reason to entertain himself as the threat that Nidalee had been posing was completely removed. Thus, he promptly returned to the midst of the rift, joining the rest of his team as his endeavours would severely help in securing their victory.

With Viktor no longer nearby, the gravity field lost its power and released its hold on Nidalee. She fell helplessly to the ground, gasping for air as she felt the hot juices left by the machine run out from underneath her loincloth, staining the insides of her thighs before dripping down upon the ground. With no will left to fight, she struggled to rise to her feet, then quietly slipped away into the shadows of the jungle. She knew that she would do her team no good in her current condition, but as soon as she had regained her strength, she would do all in her power to destroy every single trace of technology and, ultimately, Viktor himself.


End file.
